


tell me something dangerous and true

by darklanguages



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Gangbang, M/M, Modern AU, Ownership Kink, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklanguages/pseuds/darklanguages
Summary: Sharing is caring.Jesse is a very sharing guy, as long as it's Jack sharing him.





	tell me something dangerous and true

It’s quiet, here.

Quiet and calm.

Jesse shifts on the bed, clean sheets moving under his bare skin. He knows it’s a bed from the give in the mattress, he knows the sheets are clean because he can smell the detergent - but he’d been blindfolded when he was brought in here, blindfolded when he was undressed and laid out and tied up.

It had been Jack’s sure, calloused fingers that wrapped around his wrists, though. Jack’s gruff voice murmuring assurances in his ear. Most people might not get how the grumpy and taciturn man could be such a source of stability and support, but then most people weren’t Jesse.

Jesse tries to picture the room around him. The floor under his feet was smooth hardwood, the bed a half dozen steps from the door. He didn’t think it was against a wall, because Jack was at the head of the bed behind him, probably kneeling on the floor. Although where they were was unfamiliar, the sturdy leather cuffs around Jesse’s wrists and the straps coming off of them were very well-known to him, years of use making the leather butter soft and closely conformed to his wrists and his alone. 

The straps were attached and presumably strung under the bed like usual, but they’re slack now. Jesse’s hands are held up near his head, relaxed with fingers gently curled. Jack’s hands lay lazily on his forearms, absently massaging and stroking, sometimes making purposeful little movements that Jesse knows is his tattoo being traced. Jack isn’t pressing down, but it has the same effect as a few cinder blocks balanced on top of him. Jesse isn’t going anywhere without Jack’s movement and encouragement.

Jesse instinctively turns his head towards the warm puff of air he felt on his left cheek. “You still good?”

As long as Jack is there, he’s good for anything. “Yeah.” He pauses, licks dry lips. “Thank you.”

One of Jack’s hands leaves his arm, slides up to press down on his throat for just a moment before cradling his jaw underneath, pulling back so Jack’s lips can press against Jesse’s temple. Jesse closes his eyes behind the blindfold, cants his head into the kiss. Jack pulls away, mouth still brushing Jesse’s skin as he quietly says, “No, thank  _ you _ , Jesse.”

This was for both of them. It had taken Jack patient weeks of teasing out of Jesse exactly what he wanted, exactly how it would work. Jesse has never been shy in bed, not with his high school girlfriends and not later on when he realized older men did a helluva lot more for him than any soft girl ever could. He likes fucking and getting fucked in equal measure, will happily admit how much he likes getting tied up and spanked until his cheeks burn red and tears spring to his eyes.

All that is worlds away from what he and Jack have been working towards over the past year. Where Jesse admits quietly in the dark that he wants to be used and used up - but only if he’s Jack’s. That he wants to go a level deeper, to have people touch him and fill him, but ask Jack for permission. That he doesn’t want to do this all the time or often at all, but once, just  _ once _ he wants to be at everyone’s mercy and no one’s mercy because in the end it’s all what Jack will allow, and Jack is Jesse’s bottom line. 

Being under someone’s control brings its own peculiar freedom. 

And Jack? Jesse never knows quite what’s in his head, but he’s seen Jack when they’re deep into things, how he gets forceful and possessive. Not violent, never violent - Jesse has to push him to get him to hit or smack or slap as hard as Jesse needs sometimes. But just - selfish. Taking Jesse and shaping him until he fits inside Jack’s arms or between Jack’s legs or inside Jack’s head, wherever he needs Jesse that day as long as it’s  _ his _ . Afterwards Jesse will drag Jack out to a bar, will laugh loudly when Jack pushes away a hand that creeps over his thigh, will mock him for getting mild wings because just wait until you’re my age, Jesse, and have to deal with heartburn. 

But when they’re in their own little world, when they’re no longer Jack and Jesse but JackandJesse? The ropes get tighter, but they both relax into it. 

That little world is getting a bit bigger tonight, though.

There’s a knock on the door, and Jesse feels Jack’s head move away and look up. “Come in,” he says. The door opens, and Jesse feels the tenseness that had crept into Jack’s hands release. “Hey,” Jack says, warmth in his voice. “Shut the door, come on over.”

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” a low voice says. “And by that I mean you dragged that bigass bed out and if you scratched up my floors I’m making you refinish them yourself.” A pause, a creak of floorboards. “Did you put it up on fucking risers?”

Jack’s warm hands leave Jesse’s skin as he stands, saying something about needing the right height, and Jesse feels unreasonably cold without them. He hears Jack take a few steps, hears a swish of fabric and then soft, wet sounds that it takes a second to Jesse to place as the sound of kissing. He feels chillier than he should given the temperature of the room, and can’t help but bite his lips together so he doesn’t frown.

Calluses catch on his arm hair - Jack’s hand is back. “Jesse, I’d like you to meet Gabe. We’re borrowing his house for the evening.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ \- that was all okay, then. Jack explained Gabe, early on in their relationship. Explained that they weren’t married, that they barely slept together much anymore, but at the end of the day Gabe was family and Gabe would come first. Jesse had never met him in person, but had heard a lot about him. 

He still had to swallow down jealousy at this man that he didn’t know getting to kiss Jack with familiarity.

There’s a dip in the bed as a heavy weight settles next to him. “It’s nice to meet you, Jesse. I’ve heard a lot about you. I’d shake your hand, but. Well.” Jesse smiles a bit. He sounds like a decent guy. He wonders, idly, what Gabe looks like. He’d asked Jack about a picture once, but Jack had shaken his head with a quirk of his lips, said something about scars and the military and Gabe not liking his picture taken. Jesse couldn’t imagine Jack with someone strange looking though, Jack needed someone who could match him, stand up to him. He bet that Gabe was handsome, enough to challenge Jack.

Jack’s talking now, close to Jesse’s ear. “I thought that Gabe would be a good start, before everyone gets here. Just us.” He’s not saying that it’s a test to see how he - hell, how both of them - will handle it, but they know it is. 

“He’s not mentioning that I don’t like to share,” Gabe says with a low chuckle. “I don’t do sloppy seconds.” Jesse can feel his dick twitch at that, realizes that he has no idea if the others noticed or not.

“Any ground rules?” Gabe asks Jack.

“Don’t cover his mouth or nose. No edgeplay.” Jack gets a slight lecturing tone. “That means no blood, Gabe.” Gabe’s thigh is pressed against Jesse’s ribs, fine fabric sliding smoothly as Jesse feels his almost silent laughter. He assumes this means that Gabe isn’t a stranger to blood, to pulling pain from his partner. Jesse’s dick thickens a little more.

When he starts paying attention again, Jack and Gabe are talking about Gabe’s work, something about his coworkers. Jesse wants to pay attention, he really does, but a broad hand has settled itself on his chest, along the curve of his right pectoral muscle. It rests there, like Jesse’s just a convenient armrest, a warm, hairy piece of furniture that’s appeared in Gabe’s house. 

Then, his thumb moves.

It’s such a small movement, perhaps an inch or two - back and forth, back and forth. In the middle of that small movement, however, is Jesse’s nipple. A thumbnail scrapes over it forwards and back, over and over. Jesse can’t see, he can’t tell if this is an absent action or something deliberate, if Gabe is looking at Jack while he talks or is staring down at Jesse.

Before Jesse can think about it too much, Gabe’s hand starts to move. Rubbing, stroking along his skin. It all feels almost inattentive - Gabe’s talking to Jack, about a mutual friend of theirs that Gabe works with. But his hand moves, over and around and down, and when what Jesse thinks is Gabe’s wrist brushes the head of his by now painfully hard cock, Jesse bites down on his lip so as not to make a sound. 

He must not be subtle, though, because there’s Jack’s finger brushing his lips just a few seconds later. Jack’s hands touch his cheeks, his collarbone, and between that and Gabe’s hand Jesse has to let out a shaky breath.

“Does he always flush that much?” Gabe asks, fingers moving up to trace an uneven line Jesse can’t see across his chest. 

“Sometimes. When it’s good.” Jack’s thumb traces Jesse’s lower lip, teasing it open. Jesse opens up willingly, pulls Jack’s thumb in with a soft tongue and sucks gently. “You going to make it good for him, Gabe?”

The weight beside Jesse lifts off the bed. He hears the rustling of fabric, clothing being taken off and folded. Heavy hands land on Jesse’s ankles, and he twitches for a moment until the hands squeeze and then rub his calves reassuringly in the same abstract motions as earlier. Gabe gets a good grip on his legs and pulls forward confidently.

The slack in the straps grows less and less until Jesse’s arms are fully extended. Jack had measured perfectly - Jesse’s ass is near the edge of the bed with enough room to fold his legs and rest his feet on the edge, his arms stretched out but not strained. Jesse feels the bed shift as Jack lays down, his head by Jesse’s and his hands moving slowly between his shoulders and neck. 

Hands push apart Jesse’s legs. He’s so exposed, so open in front of this stranger whose face he doesn’t know. His cheeks are pulled apart, hips tilted back. A broad finger strokes over his hole, bare from where Jack shaved him this morning and wet with lube. It dips in, pulls out, petting at the wrinkled skin. “You stretch him out?”

“Yeah, but it was a while ago. Hold on,” Jack’s hands move away, the bed moving as he leans forward. His hands are back soothing Jesse as the familiar click of a cap sounds from between Jesse’s legs. 

A finger - wet, broad - pushes in slowly. A second and third join it, steady but not gentle. The fingers turn and search around, drawing a wheeze from Jesse’s lungs as they find their goal. They pull out, leaving Jesse feeling oddly hollow for just the scant half minute of intrusion. A sound of slick skin on skin, and his legs are pushed wider.

The stretch from the head of Gabe’s cock is incredible - Jesse dazedly realizes that it’s likely a normal size, not any bigger than Jack who he takes on a regular basis, but not being able to see anything makes everything seem overwhelming. He pushes forward inexorably, Jesse forced to stretch around him. Jesse feels coarse hair brushing his balls as Gabe bottoms out, shifts a bit so he can feel the roughness of it. There’s a pause and Gabe pulls back, so far his head is stretching Jesse’s hole open wider before he shoves back in.

Jesse can feel Jack’s breath on the side of his face, can feel it speed up just a bit as he watches. Breathing has always been Jack’s tell - he can have the best orgasm of his life and not make a sound, but Jesse watches his chest, watches for when he starts breathing a little faster, a little more ragged. Jack presses a kiss to the side of his face, then says “Lift his hips up, tilt them a bit.”

He’s been quiet during all of this, but when Gabe does what Jack says, Jesse can’t help the soft noise from coming out. Jack knows Jesse’s body inside and out, knows how to quietly direct Gabe to hit Jesse’s prostate dead on. Jesse clenches down involuntarily, making Gabe swear softly before bracing a hand on Jesse’s hip and driving into him faster.

“Slower, deeper. He likes that,” Jack says. Gabe changes his pace, and Jesse can’t help but pull against the restraints, can’t help his hips from writhing.

“I can tell,” Gabe says, amusement in his voice. His hands are both wrapped around Jesse’s waist, pulling him up as Gabe fucks down. He buries himself so deep it’s almost paralyzing, Jesse wondering if he could see it in his stomach, his chest. He knows that Gabe isn’t really that big, but with his senses overwhelmed by the four hands on him, he might as well be.

“Can I get him off?” Gabe asks, his thumbs sliding over Jesse’s hipbones toward darker places. 

Jack tilts his head until his lips are caressing Jesse’s ear. “Do you want him to make you come?” he murmurs. Jesse hesitates. “It’s all right if you do,” Jack says. “I won’t be offended. I’m right here in this with you.” A pause, and Jesse nods. There’s a coolness as Jack moves away and takes the warmth with him. “Go ahead,” he tells Gabe.

A broad hand wraps around Jesse’s cock, and he groans involuntarily. He was hard this morning when Jack shaved him, hard this afternoon when Jack prepped him, and he’s been hard the entire time Gabe’s been here. He can feel how wet he is, the precome having been dripping down and cooling on his shaft. Gabe’s hand is strong and wet with lube, moving up and down in a counterpoint to his hips. 

Jesse’s been on edge for too long, he can’t last. His head turns towards Jack, and he speaks for the first time in what feels like hours. “Let - oh god Jack please let me come - I’m going to have to come - please Jack please…” His begging is cut off by Jack’s warm lips. He pulls back from the kiss just enough to say “It’s okay, Jesse. Come whenever you want,” before resuming and pressing back in.

He’s trying, he really is, but Jesse knows this is probably the worst kiss he’s ever given Jack. His lips keep going slack as Gabe tugs him in just the right way, or shape into small moans as he prostate is scraped over. His hands mindlessly pull at the restraints, wanting to get his hands on Gabe, direct him exactly where he needs him. It turns out he doesn’t need that, though, because Gabe gives a twist of his wrist that makes Jesse keen, his balls snugging up against the base of his dick.

He throbs in Gabe’s hand, long pulses of come shooting out to streak his chest. He clenches down so hard it’s probably painful, pulling a low noise from Gabe. He fucks Jesse through it, not changing his tempo. It’s long, long moments before Jesse comes back to himself, limbs loose with pleasure. Gabe pulls him down a bit, stretching his arms that last little bit more, before slamming into Jesse. He was apparently showing restraint before, because now it’s a constant barrage of deep, hard thrusts that by accident or design hit Jesse’s sweet spot so steadily that he’s half hard again soon.

There’s a warm weight that drops onto Jesse’s chest. He feels hot, damp skin and the scrape of a beard before Gabe grunts out his orgasm against Jesse’s skin. Jesse can feel him twitching deep inside him, wishes that he could really feel the come that he knows is filling him, but it’s too body-warm to tell. Gabe’s hips slow and stop, and over the next minute or two neither of them move much, catching their breath and slowing their heartrates down. 

Eventually Gabe pushes himself up. He pulls out slowly, slowly enough that Jesse almost makes a noise of either pleasure or discomfort - he’s sensitive enough he can’t quite tell which. Jack whispers softly in his ear, assurances about how good he was, at how much Gabe liked it, at how beautiful they were together. A damp cloth brushes over Jesse’s chest, between his thighs. The softness and care is in contrast to how hard Gabe fucked him just minutes ago. Gabe takes a minute when he parts Jesse’s legs, traces wide fingers around where Jesse’s hole is leaking the evidence of him. He doesn’t wipe it away.

Gabe sits on the bed at Jesse’s side, in the same position they’d been in earlier. He strokes his hand along Jesse’s jawline, moves it down to tangle with Jack’s fingers that rest on Jesse’s neck. Addressing Jesse for the first time since their introduction, Gabe says quietly, “May I kiss you?”

Jesse turns his head to where he thinks Jack is. Jack gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, so Jesse turns back and nods. Warm lips touch his own - firm, slightly chapped, surrounded by a beard. It’s a good kiss, and as Gabe teases Jesse’s lips open with his tongue Jesse raises his head up to push up into it, prompting a chuckle from Jack.

Finally, Gabe pulls back. “This was fun,” he says. “I’m out of town for most of the next month, but maybe when I get back we could have dinner together. No blindfolds this time.”

“That sounds good,” Jack replies. They make small talk as Gabe gets dressed, and Jack walks him to the door. There’s the quiet sound of a few kisses, and Gabe murmurs something to Jack that’s too low to hear before he opens the door and closes it behind him.

Jack returns, settled into his previous position. “He really liked you,” he says. “I was hoping he would.” A hand combs through Jesse’s hair, brushing it back. “How was it for you?”

Jesse clears his throat. “Really good. It was best when you told him what to do. Made it seem like you were part of it.” He tilts his head, mouth open and searching until Jack meets it. 

“Maybe next time we could fill you up at both ends.” He nips Jesse’s lip lightly. “Fill your mouth up so you can’t make a sound as he fills your ass.” Jesse whines a bit in the back of his throat. Jack smiles into the kiss. “Sounds like that’s something you might like.”

They kiss lazily, Jack’s hands moving slowly over Jesse’s skin. Before too long, though, there’s a knock on the door. Jack pulls his mouth away, calls out “Just a minute!” before bending back to catch Jesse in a last kiss. “You good for all of this?” he asks, genuine questioning in his voice.

Jesse nods. “Yeah. Please, Jack.”

A last kiss, and Jack gets up to open the door.

Jesse hears voices, footsteps. He doesn’t know how many people there are or who they are - just knows that they’re people Jack knows and trusts. Jack handed him a stack of clean test panels a few days ago, and though Jesse glanced through them he didn’t recognize any names.

There’s small talk all around him, all ‘I haven’t seen you since…’ and ‘hey did your sister have her kid?’ and ‘I didn’t realize you were friends with Morrison’. Jesse lets it sweep over and around him. He doesn’t want to know who they are, doesn’t want to know where they’re from. He just wants to be there, waiting until he’s needed.

He listens to Jack with half an ear, something about rules, something about hors d'oeuvres, something about restrooms. Something about not touching anything, ever, unless Jack is there. That sends a wave of warmth through Jesse, a wave of reassurance. As Jack stops speaking, the conversations pick up again, this time backed by the sounds of clothing being removed.

Jack is back at the head of the bed, his hands stroking through Jesse’s hair. Not a minute later, there’s a hand on Jesse’s knee. His legs are spread, pushed back.

“Not quite the first, there, am I?” He sounds almost French, but with some kind of lilt to it. Caribbean, maybe.

“Privileges have their rewards,” Jack says opaquely. 

A finger pushes in, testing out his looseness. Apparently it’s good enough, because soon there’s something much fatter pressing in at his entrance. He slides in with just the slightest bit of drag, enough of Gabe’s come still there to ease the way.

He’s good in bed, whoever this guy is. Fucking into Jesse hard and steady, hands digging into the muscles of his ass. It feels good - not as good as Gabe and certainly not as good as Jack’s usual, but...good. Pleasant. 

The guy slows down, hips stuttering against Jesse’s own. There’s a long slow moment where he stops and Jesse feels him pulsate inside, then he’s pulling out slowly. He gives Jesse a friendly slap to the hip and says “Thank you”. Jesse is almost positive that the thanks was directed towards Jack and not him...and he’s feeling strangely good about that.

Jesse doesn’t pay much attention to the next man, to the few words he says to Jack. He just concentrates on Jack’s hands cradling his jaw and the dick pushing into him, for long sweet minutes until hips slow, stop, and he pulls out in a rush of warm wetness.

There’s another, and another, and another. Thick, narrow, long, short, one by one. Jesse begins to feel warm inside, to feel fuller. He wonders if he’d be able to see his flat stomach swell out at all, if he moves around if he’d be able to feel sloshing.

A few stick out, for one reason or another. Someone comes up, talking to Jack in a low, familiar voice. Another voice starts speaking, lighter, more cheerful, but with the same soft accent. Jesse isn’t listening much, he’s still in that golden hazed space, not to mention still recovering from the last man. He’d had a bass voice so low Jesse felt it in his gut, massive hands and an equally massive dick that fucked like a jackhammer. Jesse doubted he’d have been able to take the guy at all if it hadn’t been for everyone that had come before.

“Jesse.” He needed to pay attention, now. Always pay attention to Jack. “I have someone here who wanted to know if he could have your mouth, while his...companion fucks you.” Jesse blinked hazily behind the blindfold. He could do it, if Jack was with him. 

He nodded, slowly. “Stay close?”

“Of course.” There’s a gentle thumb swiping along his bottom lip, and Jesse licks at it in reassurance. 

There’s a weight on the bed that Jesse nearly rolls into until it shifts to his other side as well. It scoots up, knees just under his armpits. Jesse hisses, the man’s legs are metallic and cold. “Sorry,” comes a laughing voice from above him. “They’ll warm up soon.”

Jesse moves into the now-familiar movement of hands pulling his legs apart and into position. Blunt fingers stroke over his hole, now puffy and swollen. Jesse’s sure it’s red, he turns red so easily. He tries to imagine it, white dripping out from inside the ruddiness, the leavings of a dozen men sliding over his skin. A momentary dip inside of a finger, then it’s replaced by the man’s cock.

His attention is pulled away from what’s happening below, as Jack leans close to whisper in his ear. He can feel the familiar, callused hands sliding up from his neck to his jaw. “Open up, Jesse. Just a little more...good, good boy.” Jack’s fingers are gently holding his mouth open as soft, soft skin, traces along Jesse’s lower lip. He licks his lips out of habit, and his tongue touches something wet. The man straddling him take it as permission to push in a bit, the head of his cock sliding past Jesse’s lips to rest on his tongue. “Now close up a bit,” Jack rumbles and Jesse obeys, lips now cradled around the stranger.

The man fucking Jesse’s ass is thankfully strong and smooth, keeping Jesse’s hips in place so he doesn’t move around too much. The man straddling him starts to move slowly, testing to see how much Jesse can take. It’s polite but not really needed, Jack trained Jesse out of a gag reflex long ago. The guy seems to realize it, asking Jack, “How much can he handle?”

Jesse can feel Jack smile just a bit against the side of his face. “Whatever you can give him. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.” It won’t be. They both know that, even if the stranger doesn’t.

The cock - decent length, not so thick that Jesse needs to worry much about teeth - is pushed in with purpose now, a soft gasp coming from above as it slides along the ridges of Jesse’s palate and into his throat. He stays there for long seconds, seemingly taking in being buried to the root in Jesse’s mouth. There’s short, trimmed hair brushing Jesse’s upper lip, and he comes out of his haze a bit to twitch his nose, trying not to sneeze.

The man pulls back, finally, starts a slow, deep rhythm that Jesse sinks into like a warm bath as it speeds up bit by bit. He’s filled as much as he can be, his limbs are all restrained as the man fucking him is holding his ankles in a firm grip. He has Jack right with him, tilting his head slightly this way and that, working with the guy fucking Jesse’s face to make it perfect.

Jesse floats.

He comes out of it a little when the man’s rhythm gets off a little after long minutes of steadiness. Jesse is good at keeping his mouth tight, his tongue pressed up, even as he zones out. There’s a final faltering thrust, and the man comes. Jesse can feel the trembling of him against his tongue, swallows reflexively at the liquid that pours down his throat. He’s deep enough in that Jesse can’t taste any of it, just swallow him down. 

Jesse waits patiently as the man comes down from it, slowly pulls himself out. He sits back, carefully, ass warm on Jesse’s chest. A hesitant hand touches Jesse’s face, traces his hairline for an inch or two. “Thank you,” he says, and for the first time since Gabe, Jesse feels like it’s directed at him and not Jack. That would bother him, except this was more of an intimacy than the others. Jesse tilts his head just slightly into the touch, a quiet acceptance.

The bed shifts as the man gets off, the sound of footsteps moving away. There’s the sound of a slap, flesh on flesh, a stutter in the rhythm of the man fucking Jesse, and a comment to hurry it up  _ anija _ , are you planning on moving in to the guy or coming? A growl of a response, and Jesse’s legs are pressed a little wider, pulled a little closer. A few minutes later, and there’s the familiar throb of orgasm and the coldness of pulling out.

Jesse is feeling so very good after that, and he takes the next few men so very easily. He can feel himself dripping out onto the bed, can feel how swollen he is every time his legs shut. He wonders what color the bed sheets are, if all the come vanishes into white or stands out against black. He wonders if Gabe has fucked Jack on these sheets, or if they’re new. No matter how many times they’re washed they’ll always have the evidence of tonight soaked into them.

Lost in his own thoughts, Jesse hasn’t noticed how quiet the room has become. There’s a man with some type of European accent, talking to Jack familiarly about...something. Jesse doesn’t really care. They’re still talking as a hand wraps around Jesse’s thigh. Jesus  _ Christ _ \- Jesse works out, he’s no slouch on leg day, but this guy’s hand is still wrapping halfway around the thickest part of his thigh. There’s a push at Jesse’s entrance that he accepts in, it feels like a cock for a minute until it starts twisting around. It’s this guy’s  _ finger _ . Jesse doesn’t know how big this guy is, but he’s starting to feel a thread of nervousness around the fog of pleasure that he’s been riding for awhile now.

A second finger joins the first. A third is a stretch, more than anyone’s filled him yet. There’s a drizzle of coolness straight into him, and the fingers spread. Jesse can’t help but whine just a tiny bit, in the back of his throat. He hopes it goes unnoticed, but of course Jack’s there to hear. 

“The is the last one for the night, okay? He’s...large, so he’s just making sure you can take him. Let me know if it gets too painful.” Jesse nods. He trusts Jack. He tries to relax, let the fingers loosen tight muscles.

After long minutes, filled equally by the sounds of Jack and the man’s conversation as well as the squelching sounds from Jesse’s lower half, the guy pulls his hand back. There’s the sound of skin being slicked, and a wide, wide pressure at Jesse’s hole. 

“Bear down,” Jack mutters, like Jesse hasn’t been getting fucked for a decade now. He tries to do as he’s asked, but it feels like a wine bottle is trying to be shoved up there, wide end first. The pressure pulls back, is replaced by fingers and more lube. Then the pressure again, and just as Jesse thinks he’s about to cry from the sharp pain, the head of the man’s cock pops in.

From there it’s a long, slow journey. Jack sucks wet, biting kisses into his neck that do little to alleviate the pressure from below. The man bottoms out, what seems like an eternity later. It’s almost hard for Jesse to breathe, and he doesn’t think he can quite feel his legs any more. Then the man pulls out, and pushes back in.

Jesse loses track of time, his world is reduced to the tree trunk slowly fucking him and the absolutely filthy sounds coming from where their bodies meet. He knows he’d gone soft, but as his body slowly relaxes into it, accepting the massive intrusion, he starts to harden again. It starts to get good, then really, really good. Good enough that he’s worried.

“Jack.” It’s a quiet rasp, but he hears it anyways. “Jack I...I don’t know if I can stop it. Too much.”

“You need him to stop?”

“No. Too good.” Jesse’s lost most of his words. “Can’t stop me.”

“Oh, okay. You’re so good for telling me. Do you want me to do it, to help you?”

Bless Jack. He always knows what to do. Jesse nods, thankful. He isn’t always good for Jack, does his fair share of shit that deserves punishment. But tonight’s for both of them, and Jesse doesn’t want to screw it up.

He sighs as he feels Jack’s hand wrap around him, hold him firmly. “You can go a bit faster,” Jack says to the man, and Jesse whimpers as the speed increases. He’d say that it was like his prostate was being pressed on continuously, but he’s fairly sure his prostate has been pretty much flattened so as to make room for what’s inside him.

Jack has one hand wrapped around his neck and one around his cock, both at the perfect pressure. He’s stroking faster now, strong, sure strokes that he’s done a thousand thousand times. Tears are dampening the edges of the blindfold now, wrung out of him by what’s being done to his body. Jack slips his other hand down to tug gently on Jesse’s balls, and it’s all over. 

His back arches painfully, arms straining against their cuffs. The only places his body is touching the bed is at the back of his head and his hips. His body is trying to contract, but can’t against how full he is of cock and come. His dick twitches violently, covering Jack’s hand and arm in streaks and drips of come that just keeps on going. After long, long moments of dancing a line between pleasure and pain, Jesse’s body slowly collapses back down.

Lord knows what Jesse’s orgasm did to the other man, but he’s coming now, grinding hard into Jesse with small rhythmic movements and soft groans. He finally stops, breathing deeply in and out before pulling out slowly. When he’s finally out Jesse can feel himself closing up slowly, so slowly. Come and lube leak slowly out of him as he lets his legs flop down. 

The man’s talking to Jack, saying something about thanks and how long it’s been for him, words that drift off as Jesse does the same. He’s not sleepy, he’s just...fulfilled. Exhausted inside and out. He doesn’t notice the man leave, doesn’t notice the door shut. Doesn’t notice when Jack unclips the cuffs from the straps, then takes the cuffs off.

He does notice when Jack gently pulls his arms down - the muscles are burning from being stretched for so long. Jesse can handle longer, but they were getting to his limit tonight. Jack rubs his arms strongly, turning the burning into pins and needles and eventually into the warmth of tired muscles. Jack tucks him into himself, legs pulled up and arms curled around into a near-fetal position before he gets up and leaves with a promise that he’ll be right back. 

Jesse hears a door open somewhere off to his left, hears the start of a shower a few seconds later. He lays there, comfortable and still in the cloudiness of the mental space he’s been existing in all night. Footsteps, then soft hands on his face. “Close your eyes.” Jesse does, and the blindfold is pulled off. Jesse squints his eyes open - the room’s lights are low, but he hasn’t been able to see anything in hours. The first thing he focuses on are Jack’s eyes, blue only slightly faded by the years, framed by those vicious scars. His eyes crinkle at the corners even though his mouth doesn’t move much. Jesse knows all of Jack’s smiles by now.

“You doing okay?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Come on, then. Shower time.” Jack slides an arm here and an arm there, picking Jesse up like he’s not over six feet tall and well-muscled. Jack brings him into a shower, all glass doors and rainfall showerheads. He positions Jesse, letting him lean against him on shaky legs as he cleans him up. Jesse can’t help the hiss when his abused hole is touched, even gently. Jack compromises by setting one of the removable shower heads on gentle and letting the softness of water wash everything away. Jesse allows Jack to finger him for a bit, stroking the soft flesh that’s distended out, letting his fingers get swallowed up by the raw puffiness.

Jack dries him off with soft towels, ruffling Jesse’s messy hair that will be all tangles by morning. He leads him to a room, not the one they were in before given the carpet on the floor. It’s a comfortably masculine bedroom, all dark woods and muted colors and a soft spicy scent permeating everything. Jack tucks Jesse in bed before leaving to turn out the lights of the guest room they’d been in. 

Looking around in lazy interest, Jesse asks Jack what room they’re in once he returns. “Gabe’s bedroom. He left tonight, some business he had in Zürich. He’ll be back in a few days, said we can use whatever’s here.”

“Mmm.” Jesse nestles closer as Jack settles into the bed. “What’s he look like? Gabe, I mean.” 

Jack reaches behind him, pulls his phone out. He flicks through photos until he finds one that he shows to Jesse. It’s of Jack, likely a decade or more younger, along with a woman with a tattoo under one eye and a man with a frown and facial scars. “Don’t let the face fool you, his bark is worse than his bite,” Jack says as his fingers trace the edge of the scarred man’s - Gabe’s - beard.

“I liked him, I think,” Jesse says. 

“I’m glad. I was hoping we could work something out together,” Jack says. Rough hands that are nevertheless gentle with Jesse pull him down, pressing his face into white-blond chest hair. “And everything else? Good?”

“Good. Not again, not f’r a long while, but good. Settled something. I like. Like being yours.” Jesse’s half asleep, but he wants Jack to know that. “Need t’ be yours.”

Tomorrow, when the warmth of the scene and the fuzziness of endorphins has worn off, Jesse will be back to being a brash, sarcastic shit-stirrer. Jack will be back to being short tempered and unwilling to deal with Jesse’s bullshit on the surface, though he’s long used to putting up with it. For now, though, they’re here and belong to each other. 


End file.
